Away From Home
by scryoko
Summary: SMGWFYRanma. Ranma uses magic mirror and 'picks up' the G-boys and Usagi and they go to ancient China. Usagi is the miko of the four gods and the senshis after after her too. What's this? Wufei fell in the spring of drowned girl?
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: Hey hey minna-chan!!! Wassup?!!!!! This is another one of my ficcies which is a Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and Ranma ½ crossover!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you guys like this story!!!!!!!!!   
  
Wufei: Dammit onna!!!!!! On with the story already!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Ok, ok. I'll start in a sec, Fei-chan.  
  
Duo: Oooooooh you're gonna get it now!! Trust me, I know from experience, right Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: Shut up Maxwell!!! I told ya not to call me Wu-man!!!!! And don't call me Fei-chan onna!!!!!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: But I thought you liked that name, Fei-chan.  
  
Wufei: ONNA!!!!! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Please don't fight everyone. Everyone is watching us.  
  
Wufei: I won't forgive them for calling me those baka names!!!!   
  
Sailor C. Ryoko & Duo: Eep!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Hee-chan!! Please help me!   
  
Heero: Omae o korosu Wufei. You too Duo.  
  
Duo: Hey! What about Sailor C. Ryoko?! She did it too!   
  
Heero: Duo........  
  
Trowa: I'm sick of this!!!!!! Everyone stop fighting so Sailor C. Ryoko can start her story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone:.........   
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: I guess I'd better start, ne?..... Oh yea, I unfortunately, don't own Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, and Gundam Wing.  
  
G-pilots: Hey!!!! You didn't tell us that Usagi and Ranma and them were in this story!!!!!!!!! Explain Sailor C. Ryoko!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Uh...... On with the story!!!!!!  
  
G-pilots: SAILOR C. RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: better go before I die!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Ranma!!! How many times do I have to tell you not to pick on P-chan!!!!" shouted the furious Akane Tendo and she once again brought out her 'beloved' mallet and swung it at the aquatransexual, Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Dammit Akane! That baka dumb pig was the one that started it first!! Jeez!!! You never listen to my explanations!!" He dodges the mallet again and again doing flips and now they are outside near the pond in the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?!!!! Just because P-chan is small and helpless--!"  
  
"Helpless???!! You don't half of it!!!"   
  
"Shut up Ranma!!! Just shut up!!!!!" She swung it again but he accidentally tripped over a stone and lost his balance.   
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!!" Ranma fell in backwards into the pool with a splash. Akane, now with a smirking black pig with bandana around his neck on her shoulders, smirked in triumph.  
  
"C'mon P-chan." She brushed her hands and walked back into the house with the mallet over her shoulders.  
  
Ranma-chan stood up in the pond, all soaked wet and angered. "Baka kawaikune tomboy. I'm so sick and tired of her and everyone else!.........I gotta get away for a while....... I'm sure glad I still have that magic mirror the old ghoul gave me. I just need to get away from them for at least a couple of weeks....." she sighs in content. "I should go pack and leave now since only that kawaiikune tomboy is home. She's probably in her room with that baka pig. The better too. She won't know that I left." She nods to himself in satisfaction and goes to the kitchen to dump the warm water over him so he can change back to his regular form and got a piece of cut up lemon. Then he went back to his room and packed his stuff in his school bag and took out a sheet of paper and a pencil. He scribbled something on it and left it at the desk. He then took a look around the room and sighed. "I guess this means good-bye for now..... I think." He takes out the red magic mirror and puts it under his face. With his other hand he rubs the lemon on his eye and a tear drops onto the mirror. "Take me somewhere far, far away from here!" With a flash of white light that lit up the whole room, the pig-tailed boy disappeared with the beam of light.  
  
*****  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Well that's it for this chapter minna!!!!  
  
Heero: What?!?!?! No way!!! We didn't get to be in this chapter!!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: I was gonna include you guys in the next chapter Hee-chan.  
  
Duo: That's not fair!!!!! I demand that we get to be in this chapter!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: I for once and only this one time agree with the braided-baka, onna!!!!!!  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Do you all feel like this?  
  
G-pilots: YES!!!!!  
  
Usagi: When am I gonna be in it?  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Soon I hope. Ok then, I'll add you guys tot his chapter cause I'm nice.  
  
G-pilots: baka onna.  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: you guys are mean. Hmph. But I'm still nice enough to add you guys in here. Nyah!   
*****  
  
  
  
~ Sanq Academy. Heero's dorm ~  
  
Quatre and Trowa were playing the violin and the flute while Wufei sat on the couch doin' nothin' and Heero was typing on the computer. You now, the usual, for them. On the other hand, Duo was sulking around the room and keep on whining instead of annoying someone.   
  
"Ohhh.......... It's soooooooooo BORING!!!!!!!! Are you guys gonna stay here all day?" asked the braided pilot but everyone just ignored him and he sighs while plopping down on the couch next to Wufei. "You guys are hopeless. Why don't we go out or something?" Again no reply. "Man, I even wish Relena was here right now." He muttered to himself but everyone heard that. Trowa looked at Duo and played off key halting as Quatre accidentally ripped a string from playing his violin. Wufei glared at Duo with his katana out and even Heero looked up from his laptop with his gun out, pointing it straight at Duo. "Ho ho! Now that got your attention, eh?!"  
  
"Maxwell! If you dare say anything stupid involving that psychotic onna, I'll not only chop your braid off, I'll chop your head off too!!" the one and only Wufei shouted.  
  
"Omae o korosu, Duo." Heero said emotionlessly. Then he and Wufei put away their deadly weapons and Wufei sat back down while Heero went back to using his laptop.  
  
"Duo, you shouldn't joke around like that. It could jinx us." Trowa nodded, agreeing with what Quatre said.  
  
"Yea but it's soooooooo boring!!!! We haven't had any missions in two weeks!!! There's totally nothing to do." complained Duo.  
  
"You can always do your homework." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Waste my time doing homework? No way!" the Shinigami crossed his arms and shakes his head. "I just wished something exciting to happen today, that's all."   
  
Then, as if his wish was granted, a bright white light suddenly filled the room causing everyone to become alert and look at the light. Heero brought out his gun again from god-knows-where, readier than ever, and Wufei did the same with his katana. They blocked their eyes from the bright light but at the same time was ready to attack if needed. The light died down and there stood a guy who had black hair done in a ponytail wearing a red chinese shirt and black loose pants holding a mirror in one hand and a black bag with a lemon in the other.  
  
"Hey..... Where am I?" the boy asked while observing the room. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" said the perfect soldier in a monotone voice who had clicked off the safety.  
  
"Ranma Saotome and I don't work for nobody..... Now where am I?" Ranma asked while observing the five people around him in the room. The one with the gun had unruly brown hair and cold blue eyes while the one with a katana had black hair pulled in a ponytail. Another was blonde with green eyes who didn't look too mean like the other two. The fourth one had a flute in his hands with brown hair covering one eye and the last also had brown hair with a long braid. All were about the same height as he.  
  
The blonde spoke up, "You are at the Sanq Academy, on Earth."  
  
"Sanq Academy?!!! Where in the world is that???!!!!!..... What year is this?"  
  
"AC. 196." the blonde on said again. "I'm sorry for our rudeness. My name's Quatre Raberba Winner. This is Trowa Barton, Yuy Heero , Chang Wufei, and Duo Maxwell." he said pointing to each one.  
  
"Waita minute. Did you say something like AC. 196?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yea, why?" the braided one, Duo, asked.  
  
"When's that?!!!" Ranma exclaimed. "It's supposed to be 1994 I don't know the exact year right?"   
  
"1994??!!!???!!!! That was centuries ago!!!!" they all exclaimed, well except for Trowa and Heero who were surprised too but hid it well.  
  
"Aww great! I said far away but not this far, baka!" he yelled to the magic mirror. "Sorry to intrude but I gotta go." He rubbed the lemon against his eye again and a tear dropped on the glass. There was a bright light again and he disappeared along with our favorite gundam pilots.  
  
~ Sailor's Dimension ~  
  
"Minna!! Come to the park quickly!!! There's a youma here and it's stronger than usual!!!!" shouted the Senshi of love through the wrist communicator.  
  
"Right!!!" they other four answered and closed it.  
  
Tsukino Usagi held her brooch in the air, "Moon Eternal Make-Up!" She transformed intot he super heroine, Eternal Sailor Moon, and jumped onto the windowsill of her bedroom and then out of the room onto the street. "Why does the park gotta be so far away?!" she yelled to herself while running. She turned the corner and kept running down the street until she saw a youma in front of the Crown with people frantically trying to get away. She skidded to a stop, preparing to take it down. "Stop right there!" She pointed to the youma.  
  
The youma turned around from destroying a building and faced the sailor suited warrior. It smiled evilly and threw a blast at Sailor Moon who dodged it. She jumped in the air and kicked the youma causing him to fall on the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Moon brat!" It charged at her but instead of hitting her like she assumed, it threw a surprise attack at her and sent her flying against the wall, cracking it.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
A white light dimmed and Ranma stood there again observing around him and where he was.  
  
"Where are we??!!!!!" Ranma turned around and saw the five guys from earlier behind him.   
  
"Hey! What are you guys get here?"  
  
"How should I know!!!!" Wufei shouted. "There was that baka light and the next thing you know, we ended up here!!!!"  
  
"Oh damn! I think you guys came here with me by accident. Do you guys want me to take you guys back ho--?" But before he could finish they heard screams and turned to a crowd of running people. Quatre stopped a man running and asked him what was going on.  
  
"There's a youma back there!!! Run for your lives!!!!" he screamed and ran off again.  
  
"Alright! Some action!! I'm gonna go check it out!!" he ran towards the small battle with the gundam pilots right next to him. When they go there, they saw a girl kick the youma and it hit the ground. *A tenshi.........* they all thought mesmerized by her beauty but then snapped out of it. Then the youma launched a blast at the girl who had blonde hair done in a unique hairstyle and who wore some sort of short fuku. The girl got blasted and hit the wall but quickly recovered even though it hurt.  
  
"What the heck is that?!!!" Duo shouted, referring to the youma.  
  
"I'm not through with you yet, youma!!" they heard her scream. But the youma wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead, it was advancing on a crying little boy who was too scared to move. The youma pranced on the boy ready to eat him alive. "No!!!!!!" Sailor Moon shouted and ran towards the boy. The youma's sharp claws were held up high and prepared to slice the boy in half. Sailor Moon tackled the boy out of the youma's way, but in doing that, had a large bleeding gash on her back. She bit her lip, not wanting to scream in pain. If she did, the youma would know she is weak and would not let this youma know she is weak.   
  
"Tenshi!!!!!" the guys yelled and ran to her but Sailor Moon had no idea they were calling her.  
  
"My little boy!!!!" A lady came running and Sailor Moon handed the little boy to her. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Your welcome. Please hurry and get out of here." The lady nodded and ran off. Unknown to her, the youma was charging at her but since only Heero and Wufei had weapons, Heero shot the youma and Wufei slashed it with his katana.  
  
"Mouko takabisha!" Ranma threw his ki blast at the youma. The blast, the bullet, and the slash weakened it but didn't destroy it.   
  
Sailor Moon saw this opportunity and took out her tier from subspace. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!" Her attack finished the youma off with one last scream and it turned to dust. She then turned to the six guys and thanked them.   
  
"Are you ok, Miss?" Quatre asked. "Your back...."  
  
"Yea, thanks. I'm fine." she lied. She hated doing so but she didn't want anyone worrying about her. Plus, she had to quickly get to the park or her friends will seriously get hurt since Venus said that that youma was more powerful than usual. "I have to go help my friends. There's another youma some place else. Thanks again for you help. Ja ne!" She began to look a little pale but she ran off, trying desperately to ignore the deadly pain. The guys looked at each other, nodded and ran off after her but were a little far behind. Since Usagi was in her sailor form, her speed increased and was faster than them. Another thing is that she desperately needed to get to her friends fast.  
  
When Sailor Moon got there, the youma had just been turned to dust and all the senshis - inners and outers - , and Tuxedo Mask were all beatened and battered up. Sailor Saturn was in Sailor Uranus' arms unconscious, with the other two outers next to them. Their fukus were torn and you could see some blood from the cuts and bruises. They all glared at her with hatred when they saw her there. Mercury had a broken arm while Jupiter knew her ribs were broken.  
  
"Finally show up, huh odango atama?????!!!!!!" Sailor Mars shouted, her eyes burning wildly.  
  
"Minna-chan! I can explain! There was a--!"  
  
"A what?!! A cute boy that you just couldn't ditch?!!!!!" yelled an angry senshi of Jupiter as she held her side.  
  
"Because of you, Hotaru is near death!!!!!" screamed the once calm Neptune.  
  
"Please let me heal her with the ginzuishou........"   
  
"I don't want you near her!!!!! Ya hear me!!!" Uranus deepened the glare.  
  
"Minna! She isn't fit to be our princess, our queen, or our leader. Don't you guys agree?" Mercury spoke and Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
"Mercury....... Not you too." She clasped the bow on her fuku as the pain in her heart expanded that she knew, wouldn't ever heal.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you Usagi! We're sick and tired of a klutz and irresponsible person like you!" Everyone nods.  
  
"All who agrees that she should be out of the team, raise their hands say I." Venus spoke and everyone said I.  
  
"Mamo-chan? You too?" She had tears in her eyes but resisted the urge to cry. *No! I can't cry! They already think I'm weak, I can't show them!*  
  
"I'm tired of giving you chances, Usagi. I already gave you so many, hoping that you'll become the once gracious, intelligent, and wonderful Serenity but I guess I was wrong. They are certainly right. Because of you, a senshi, not to mention all of us, almost got killed by that youma today. It's over between us and that's final." He said coldly. "We must finish her off minna. She knows our identity. Who knows........ If she gets angry, she might turn on us and tell our identities to the enemy." Everyone nods.  
  
"I'd never do that!" she argued but they wouldn't listen to her. She then lowers her head, as a tear slipped out of her eye. How her heart hurt so much, a thousand times more than the deep gash on her back.  
  
"Flame Sniper!!!" Sailor Moon looked up too late and the attack hit her square in the chest making her flying a few feet back. When she looked up, she saw the six guys from earlier stopping there and then helped her up.   
  
"Get out of the way you people!!! This is between us and her!!!!" shouted Pluto. "Dead Scream!!!"  
  
"Get out of here!!!" Sailor Moon pushed they guys out of the way and the attack hit her again. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!" Her wounded back hit a pole and dropped to the ground.   
  
"Hey!! Why are you attacking her?!! Mouko takabisha!!" he threw his attack at them but they all managed to dodge it even though they are injured.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen growled. "Look!! Like she said!!! This is between us and her!!! We don't want to hurt innocent people!!!! Get out of here or we'll be forced to kill you!!!!"  
  
"Injustice!!!! All of you pickin' on an onna!!!! That's injustice!!!!!" shouted Wufei.  
  
"Yea!!! I agree with Wu-man!!!" shouted Duo.  
  
"Maxwell!!!!!! Don't call me Wu-man!!!!! My name is Wufei! WUFEI!!!!! Get it right in that thick head of yours you braided-baka!!!!!"  
  
Quatre went to check on Sailor Moon. "You're injured, Miss. Let's get you out of here. My friends will take care of them."  
  
"No. You can't hurt them. They'll still my friends even if they try to kill me........" she said softly but they all heard her. Though this angered the senshis more. Ranma and the gundam pilots were stunned that they were her friends and they all thought that these people must be the ones that this tenshi was talking about when she said she needed to help her friends. *If so....how could they try to kill her?* they all thought, angered.  
  
"Don't put up your pathetic act Usagi!!! We won't believe you!!! Venus Love Chain Encircle!!" the chain of hearts wrapped around Sailor Moon and Venus pulled it and she went plummeting to the ground. The six guys ran to her side to see if she was alright.  
  
"Omae o korosu." Heero pulled the trigger and the bullethit Venus' arm.  
  
"Ahh!!!! Kuso!!" She clasped her arm as it began to bleed.  
  
"Why are you guys trying to kill her?" Trowa spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Because of that bi***, we almost got killed!!!! We called her for help and now she comes after we got beatened up by the youma that was here earlier!!!" shouted Jupiter.  
  
"Well that's beca--!" Trowa was gonna explain but Sailor Moon interrupted him.  
  
"I'm just gonna go. It's no use anyway." She got up and began limping back home, her wings covering her injured back. Her vision became blurry as tears ran down her cheeks and she was sore all over even swaying a bit but she didn't care. She just knew she had to get outa here, away from this horrible nightmare.  
  
  
"You are not leaving here alive Usagi Tsukino!!!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted. The guys stood in the senshis and Tuxedo Kamen's way, defending Sailor Moon.  
  
"Let her go!! We have too many here injured. We'll kill that traitor later." Mercury hissed. The senshis and Tuxedo reluctantly agreed and with that, they disappeared but not after giving them one last glare, though. The six guys glared back and then turned around after hearing a thud behind them, seeing the beautiful blonde tenshi fall unconscious tot he ground.   
  
  
Sailor C. Ryoko: Ok minna!!!!! I guess I'll stop here!!! I hope everyone likes it!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I want you guys to vote to see who gets paired up with Usagi.  
  
Usagi/Ranma  
  
Usagi/Heero  
  
Usagi/Duo  
  
Usagi/Trowa  
  
Usagi/Quatre  
  
Usagi/Wufei  
  
I hope to get the results soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please vote cause the voting won't last long or it might ruin the story so hurry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll tell you when it ends!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes- I'm soooooooo sorry that this chapter took sooooo long to get out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had writer's block for this story and now I finally got rid of it!!!!!!!!!! ^.~ BTW, thanks for the reviews people and I hope that you keep read and reviewing along with voting too!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Heero- 17  
Duo- 11  
Trowa- 10  
Quatre- 6  
Wufei- 6  
Ranma- 27  
  
Usagi / Nakago- 2  
Usagi / any of the 4 Gods- 1  
Usagi / Tasuki- 1  
Usagi / Tamahome- 1  
Yui / Ranma- 1  
  
  
*****Please just vote for the top three that won. Those three are:  
  
_*_----- Ranma - 27 votes -----_*_  
  
_*_----- Heero -17 votes -----_*_  
  
_*_----- Duo -11 votes -----_*_  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
So again just vote for one of these three. I'm staring to narrow it down so it'll be easier so hurry up and vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, I'm sooooooooo sorry if you guys voted for the other pilots and they didn't win or if you guys voted for some of the Suzaku or Seriyuu seishis!!!!!!!!……… Hope you guys like this chapter though!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The senshis yelling at her.  
  
Each word coming out of their mouth striking her hard.  
  
The senshis throwing attacks at her.  
  
The pain was inevitable. Not really the physical pain but the eternal pain in her heart.  
  
She covered her ears with her hands.  
  
Shook her head vigorously.  
  
And pleaded for them to stop.   
  
Their shouts and accusations. She just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
'IIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
  
"IIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi bolted up from her dream…. *ahem* nightmare, heaving heavily as sweat trickled down the sides of her face. Her fear was then replaced by sadness and she pulled her knees to her breasts and began to silently weep, her forehead resting on top of her folded arms.   
  
The door burst open and six figures ran into the room to see what was the commotion about. Everyone's eyes widened, well, Heero's, Trowa's, and Wufei's widened very slightly, when they just saw her sitting there, crying her eyes out and softly muttering 'Gomen nasai minna-chan….. I'm so sorry……' to herself. "Weak onna." Wufei hmphed as he crossed his arms with his head turned away from everyone, making most of the guys glare at him. They then turned their gaze to Usagi, looking at her with sympathy but all was silence except for the soft weeping that could be heard. Wufei slightly turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eyes showing the tiniest bit sympathy and concern. Usagi suddenly winced in pain and Quatre and Duo walked over to her at a faster pace than the others.   
  
"Miss! Are you alright?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yea, you ok?… What's your name by the way?"   
  
"Duo! Now's not the time to ask that!!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Usagi…. Tsukino Usagi……… My back….hurts so……much……" Usagi choked out and her eye lids slowly fluttered close. She heard shouts of her name before collapsing back down on the bed. The last thoughts on her mind was that she hoped she would have a dreamless sleep…  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up sometime later and wondered where she was when she saw that the surroundings were unfamiliar to her. She saw a blonde haired young man, another guy with a 3 foot long braid, and a black haired guy with a pigtail all sitting in different chairs sleeping, with their heads rested upon their hands which were on the desks. She smiled at them but slightly winced in pain at her back and at the rest of her wounds. Then her stomach began to growl. *Boy am I hungry! I wonder when was the last time I ate…* Careful not to put herself in pain, though she did wince a few times, she slowly got up trying not to wake the other three occupants in the room. But failed in that attempt when the squeaking sound of the bed woke them up. She groaned and scolded herself that she wasn't quiet and careful enough.   
  
"Hey! You're awake!" Duo piped.   
  
"No kiddin' Duo." Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gomen for waking you guys." she apologized with a bow.  
  
"Eh! No sweat babe!" Usgai and Quatre blushed and Duo grinned.  
  
"Anno…. Where am I?"  
  
"We're sorry, you're at the Tokyo Town hospital. My name is Quatre Winner, this here is Duo Mawell and the last one is Ranma Saotme…… Would you excuse me for a second Usagi-san? I'll tell the others that you're awake."   
  
"Others?" her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.   
  
"Yea, there were three others with us." came the reply from the pigtailed martial artist.   
  
Usagi nodded. *Oh yea. I guess I forgot.* "Oh, and onegai, just Usagi or Usagi-chan." Quatre blushed once again. "Usgai-san makes me sound old and shriveled up." she giggled but stopped when she could feel some pain again.  
  
"How are ya injuries?"   
  
"I'm ok now I guess… but it does still kinda hurts though." They nodded and the blonde pilot left the room and came back with three other guys.   
  
"Usagi-s…Usagi… these are our friends, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and Chang Wufei." *Wow! I have one, two,… six bishounen in the same room as me!!!!! This is paradise!!!!!!!!* she screamed in her mind, totally forgetting about her pain but suddenly remembered again when it stabbed her like a bunch of needles yet again. "Itai…."  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" the tallest guy of them asked who had his bangs covering one of his eyes.  
  
"Hai. Arigato."  
  
"Weak onna. This is injustice." snorted Wufei.  
  
"Nani? What is?"  
  
"Your outfit. fuku. A warrior should not wear something injustice like that." he stated.  
  
She looked down and realized that he was talking about her sailor fuku and mentally scolded herself for being so baka. "…….It's not my fault though. I wasn't the one who invented this fuku." She then touched her brooch on her bow and her fuku turned into ribbons, leaving her briefly nude though for some reason, she didn't know. The guys turned around, their faces slightly pink though Quatre's was crimson and Duo also had a grin on his face. The ribbons were then replaced with her regular clothing which consisted of pink baby T-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt, only one button buttoned over the baby T, and a black mid-thigh length skirt. Opening her eyes, she held her brooch in her hands and tucked it away in her subspace pocket, a smile plastered on her delicate face.  
  
"Arigato for helping me out, minna-chan." They all gave her a curt nod in understanding.  
  
"I can't help wondering…why did you stop me from telling them the truth?" the silent pilot asked.  
  
"……I know that my friends… that _they_ were really angry with me at that time, you guys know that…and I don't think they would have believed me anyways…….They wouldn't believe a klutzy, irresponsible, baka crybaby like me."   
  
"They still shoulda listened to yer explanation so they were wrong." Ranma said and the others agreed with a nod, with the exception of Heero that is.  
  
Usagi shakes her head. "Can we go eat? I'm kinda hungry…"  
  
"Yea! I'm gettin' kinda hungry myself!!" the braided one exclaimed.  
  
"Maxwell!! You just stole the piece of cake I bought half an hour ago!!!"   
  
"Yea and like you said Wu-man, that was half and hour ago!" Duo complained.   
  
"Braided-baka! Don't call me Wu-man!!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Whatever Wu-man…."   
  
"MAXWELL!!!!! You will die!!!!" Wufei brought out his katana and started chasing Duo around. Duo then hid behind Usagi, holding her arms and using her for protection. She was giggling at their chase before but not for long.  
  
"ITAI!!!!" Duo immediately released her from her sudden reaction with surprise.  
  
"Usagi!!!!" they all shouted, concerned. Her arm was sore from where Venus' chains had wrapped around her. She was still able to move and it pained her but she didn't want anyone to worry about her.  
  
"I'm sorry babe!! You ok?" he quickly asked.   
  
"Hai, that just hurt that's all." She sniffled.   
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" the blonde asked with uncertainty.   
  
She nodded. "I heal fast… Oh, sorry for scaring you, Duo-kun…………. So,……can we go eat now?" Everyone just stared at her. Just a second ago, she was yelling and almost crying and now she has that kawaii smile of hers plastered on her face, her head cocked to her side.  
  
"Onnas. I'll never understand them." Wufei muttered as he walked out of the room first. Usagi followed after and the rest of the guys looked at each other with a nod before following the other two's suit. Wufei was right. They'll never understand women…. Sheesh.  
  
  
  
The seven people walked into the Crown, one of them holding his things….., and someone called out the rabbit's name. She turned to the counter, a smile on her face. "Oi! Motoki-kun!" she shouted and ran over to hug him and he did the same. Ranma, Heero, and Duo immediately saw red as they glared at the one named Motoki who was their tenshi.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan. Haven't seen you in awhile…….. Nani? Is my place a little too good for you now?" He asked teasingly, making her giggle but only caused the trio to get more angry, if that was possible. *HIS PLACE???!!!!!!* the three shouted in their minds.  
  
"hehehehehe…..… You're funny Motoki-kun. I haven't came to play games in awhile 'cause I was busy. Gomen ne."  
  
"It's alright. I was just teasing. So you want the usual order? Four scoops of chocolate, vanilla, cookies 'n cream, and caramel with whip cream and cherry, topping it off with sprinkles, ne?"  
  
"Hai! You know me so well, Motoki-kun!!" she chuckled and then faced the guys. "You guys want anything?"  
  
"Coke."  
  
"Water."  
  
"Sure! I'll the same as Usa!"  
  
"Me too!."  
  
"Just water would be fine."  
  
"Oh, who are these guys?" Motoki asked with curiosity.  
  
"These are my new friends! That's Ranma, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and last but not least…Wufei!" she said pointing to each one.   
  
"Baka weak onna."  
  
"Stop calling me that Wu-kun!"  
  
"Wu-kun???!!!!!!" All the guys, minus Motoki, exclaimed but Wufei was the loudest. Second in line were Ranma, Heero, and Duo and then the last two remaining pilots. "Don't call me such a weak name onna!!! My name is Wufei n--!!"  
  
She cut him off before he could finish. "And my name is Usagi U-sa-gi." she crossed her arms. "If you don't stop calling me onna I will continue to call you Wu-kun."  
  
A string of curses escaped the Chinese pilot before grunting in agreement and she grinned, while the American broke into laughter. "Wu-man got told off by a girl!! Wu-man got told off by a girl!!!" he yelled in a sing song voice, causing the customers in the restaurant to look at them, their eyebrows raised.   
  
"MAAAAAAAAXWEEEEEELL!!!!!!" Wufei growled and once again unsheathed his katana. "PREPARE TO BE BALD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"EEP!" Duo squeaked and ran around the arcade from Wufei, holding onto his braided like as if it were his life or something.   
  
"They are always like this, ne?" Usagi asked and the pilots nodded. Customers got scared since he had a sword but when they saw the guys nod, they only sweatdropped, as did the Usagi and them. She then sighed. "Fei-chan!! Duo-kun!! You guys are gonna ruin Motoki-kun's arcade!!! Stop it right now!!!"  
  
They immediately stopped, stunned at her outburst and they listened to what she told them to do, with the surprise of the other pilots. "That's much better." she said with a smile as she went to the far corner and sat in the booth, the guys following her.   
  
"On-- Usagi. Don't call me Fei-chan. That's a weak name as well."   
  
"I said I wouldn't call you Wu-kun but I never said I wouldn't call you Fei-chan, ne?" She grinned as did almost everyone else, one of them was Wufei, who groaned. Though you could clearly see a smirk on Heero's and Ranma's faces. Five minutes later, Motoki came to their booth with the ice creams and drinks. Duo, Ranma, and Usagi began digging in and they were surprised that a petite girl like her could eat so much but then sweatdropped. "Ooooooohh! This is sooooo good!!!!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
*She is so different from everyone I know back home…… She's nothing like Akane, Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi or anyone else. I don't even know how to explain what I feel for you and yet we have only just known each other for a few hours…… I just know that there is something special about her that draws everyone to her.* Ranma thought as he silently observed the hungry rabbit.  
  
*Why do I feel different around her even though I don't really act like it? She's gorgeous compared to other girls I've seen and she's so pure and innocent too. I feel like as if she is the one who can take away my loneliness and inner pain. Though I always act like I'm always a happy-go-lucky fellow, I'm not. What is it about you, Usa?…* Duo eyed her in confusion and silence.  
  
*What are these silly, weak emotions? I don't get it. I've never even showed this much emotions altogether in a week or two and now I'm kinda beginning to act like Duo!……….* Heero lightly sighs *….I'd have to say, it feels kinda good to let it all out once in a while though…. Jeez, give the perfect soldier a couple of hours and he turns like this! Why do you make me feel this way, Usagi? So confused, and out of place?….*  
  
*This onna isn't the same like others, that I know for sure. One who still cares for her so called friends after they even try to kill her is not weak, that's for sure. Baka but not weak. I can tell she has determination and fight for what she believes in, unlike that psycho, Yuy-stalker, Peacecraft.* he shudders at her name. *….Hmm……Usagi definitely earns my respect. She may not be weak but she can still be baka at times.*  
  
*I somehow feel like I have a family again even though I know I don't really show it. I feel like as if I was never "_no name_" and now….she has become my family aside from Catherine. They are both similar yet so different at the same time…… It doesn't matter. If I am here, I will protect you Usagi.* thought Trowa.  
  
*I can feel it. Everyone is slowly changing inside and soon outside too. Changing for the better, I'm glad. It's just been a few hours too…… And it's all thanks to you Usagi…… You are the light inside of us, the one that will take away our pains and sufferings and we will all take away yours…..Hai….there is something really special about you and I feel like you are one of my sisters as well, in a way closer than they are yet in a way you are not. I just hope you can help everyone get their humanity back….* Quatre thought in his mind.  
  
"Usagi. Can I ask,….how did you become a warrior?" Trowa asked.  
  
*I wonder why I feel like as if I can completely trust all of them. I felt that way when I first saw them. I don't know. It's weird……* she shook her head and then looked around. All of the other customers in the room were sitting far away from them so they wouldn't hear a word. She then smiled and turned her gaze to them. "I trust you guys that you all won't say a word, ne?" They nodded. "Ok….. It all started a thousand years ago……."  
  
Half-an-hour later…. "So that's what happened." she finished. Everyone was speechless, after listening to her fantasy but they believed her. The painful look in her eyes when you actually looked into her pass the outer look,…..you can just tell that she wasn't lying. She wiped her tears away and smiled at them but the smile never reached her eyes. The guys were all angry inside, ready to kill that creep.   
  
She's been through so much and so much pain is stored inside her….yet she still stays happy and cheerful. That jerk, Mamoru. After she had done so much for him, the times she had died, he treats her like crap!!! First he gets brainwashed and then loses his memory when they all die. After he gets his memory back, he goes and dumps her!!!!! Kami-sama!!! Later, he goes and leaves her to go to college and now, he tells her it's finally through between them!!!!!   
  
They were also angry at the senshis for treating their hime and friend like that but not as angry as they are towards Mamoru.  
  
The bells on the doors began to ring and Motoki's shout of the name 'Mamoru-kun' jerked the gang's head up and they snapped out from their thoughts. Her eyes widened as she saw her ex-boyfriend and ex-friends walk in while the guys' eyes narrowed at them. They heard Mamoru whisper something to Motoki and Motoki pointed to our direction. All eight senshis and Mamoru adverted their gazes to them, glaring daggers at them when their eyes met. Usagi turned her head away and stared out the window, silently holding back the tears but it didn't go unnoticed by the pilots and the martial artist. That only made them more furious than they were before. Usagi suddenly stood up and picked up her leftover ice cream, dumping it in the trashcan. "I'm not hungry anymore guys. I'm gonna go pay and I'll leave first. You guys can finish your ice creams and drinks if you want." she said softly and went towards the cash register. The guys didn't need to look at each other and followed her suit. Usagi walked pass the senshi of the wind and she briefly grabbed her arm, making Usagi softly wince at the roughness and the tight grip the dirty blonde had on her.  
  
"We need to……have a little private chat with you." she said softly but utterly coldly. Even though the guys couldn't make out what the tall one said, they saw what she was doing and swiftly walked up to them, gritting their teeth. But right before they got there, she let go of Usagi's arm and the senshi gang waked out the door, but not before waving bye to Motoki who had just come out from the back.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Usagi?" the guys asked and she simply nodded. She proceeded to walk towards Motoki and was gonna pay for what they bought but someone beat her to it. She turned and saw Quatre standing there.  
  
"Arigato Quat-chan." she smiled and he blushed at the nickname.  
  
"It's ok, Usagi. You don't have to thank me."  
  
"Of course I do! You're my friend!" she giggled. "C'mon, let's go minna-chan!" she went out first and they watched her go. *She shouldn't hide it. It's killing her inside. I just know it.* they thought before realizing that she was gone and immediately ran after her.  
  
Usagi walked outside and walked a few steps before halting and waited for the others to come out. She was suddenly covered by a big shadow and turned around her, seeing the ex-boyfriend and ex-friends there. She was startled and by their sudden presence and jumped back a bit. "Konnichiwa minna…"  
  
"Shut up ya f***in' whore!" Mamoru shouted. "Hmph. I see it all clearly now. Why you ditched us, ditched me and pretend to act all innocent as if you're still loyal to me. You went behind my back and then go and f*** those six jackasses!!"  
  
"Nani?!!! What are you talking about Mamo-ch--…Mamoru?….." she asked in confusion.  
  
"You know hell well what the f*** we're talking about!!!" shouted Rei.  
  
Usagi shook her head, still confused and the fact that she didn't want to believe that they would accuse her like that.  
  
"You want us to repeat what Mamoru-san just said since you are too baka to understand?" Hotaru spat. Usagi stayed quiet, just slowly backed away, her head lowered and tears slowly clouded her vision.  
  
"I guess you _are_ dumber than what we give you credit for." Minako scoffed.  
  
"You cheated Mamoru-san, not to mention, lied to all of us,…and went and f***ed those amateurs!!!!!!!" Haruka shouted.  
  
Bang. A shot rang through the air and Haruka grunted in pain as she held her side in pain.  
  
"Haruka!!!!" the senshis shouted and checked to see if she was ok. Usagi looked up and shouted her name too, doing the same but Mamoru punched her in the gut. But before he died, Wufei blocked it and landed his own kick back at him and he doubled over in pain. Meanwhile, Hotaru was using her healing ability and was healing Haruka.  
  
"Now your playmates come and save your ass again you slut." Makoto glared.  
  
"NO!!!! I didn't do anything!!! I just met them yesterday afternoon!!!!! I didn't do anything!!!!!!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Oh please! You expect us to believe your shit! If that were true then cats can fly for Kami's sake!!!" Ami shouted. And then a cat nearby began to fly… Usagi turned and ran away, tears flowing freely down the side of her face but she could care less.  
  
"Usagi!!!!!" the guys shouted and started to go after her but stopped in their tracks though they didn't turn around.  
  
"If any…" Trowa started.  
  
"of you…" Ranma said.  
  
"are to…" Duo continued.  
  
"harm her…" Wufei stated.  
  
"in any…" Heero proceeded.  
  
"way possible…" Quatre said after.  
  
"…….we'll kill you." they all finished icily with hatred. They then ran after Usagi and disappeared from sight.  
  
"How dare they……" Setsuna growled. "How dare they talk to us like that!!!! I will get that brat. Because of her, I lost my powers as the time guardian!!!"  
  
"But we still have our senshi powers." Michiru said.  
  
"Hai. And we'll kill that damn whore and her playmates. Once she is dead, we don't have to put up with her damn acts and deal with other evils that may come." Mamoru gritted his teeth and everyone nodded.  
  
  
  
Usagi kept running, she didn't know where nor did she care. Why did she have to face them so soon? She just couldn't take the pain anymore. It hurt so much to see the hatred for her in their eyes and that they were once on her side but now are up against her….and they will continue to be until the day she no longer exists in this world…… Just when she thought that she could finally spend time with time with Mamoru, this had to happen. Her clumsiness began to kick in and she tripped and fell face first onto the soft dry grass under her.  
  
"Doushite????!?!!!!!" she screamed into the open, causing some birds in the trees to fly away. She realized that her foot had taken her to the park but she didn't care. She heard shouts from the guys calling her name but she needed to be alone then, no one to bother her. She looked up and saw the late sun's reflection in the lake and got up walking towards it, her face now dry with a tear stained face. She saw two mandarin ducks and weakly smiled as they played together. *Those are the ducks that represents two people that fall in love with each other…… They look so happy together….. So free from everything and so free from destiny….* She then laughed bitterly. *Screw destiny. It was over yesterday and so was everything else. Nothing will be the same again…… I can't take anything anymore! I just can't take the pain in my heart anymore. It just all hurts sooooo much………* she stared at the ducks. *…… they say you can't escape destiny….but I'm gonna try….. Try at anything I can so that I can just be a normal, average sixteen year-old. Not a senshi of love and justice, not a hime, not a future queen of the world. I wish I can end it all here……and never come back………Yea…… end it all here….that sounds so good to do right now……….Hmm……Gomen nasai Okaa-san, Otou-san… Shingo…… Gomen nasai for not being the daughter or onee-chan you guys have always wanted……….I just wish I can see you guys one last time first but that's impossible……… Arigato guys and gomen ne…. I'm really glad that I met each and every one of you. Tro-kun. Quat-chan. Fei-chan. Hee-chan. Ran-kun. Duo-kun. I won't ever forget you guys………… Sayonara minna-chan…………* Her eyelids fluttered closed and jumped into the deep lake……  
  
  
[Should I end it here?……. Nah, that would be tooooooooo cruel ne? hehehehehe. I'll continue. I'm being nice so I betta get a lot of reviews!!!!!!!]  
  
  
  
  
All six guys had split up to search for Usagi but they had no luck after fifteen minutes in doing so. They had all somehow met each other about two blocks away from the park when they heard a familiar voice shout 'doushite' and they knew exactly that it was Usagi. With a quick nod to one another, they ran towards the park but didn't see her anywhere. Ranma suddenly saw a flash of golden blonde hair in the lake and he gasped in horror, shouting, "She jumped in the lake!!" before taking off without hesitation or any thoughts other than saving Usagi no matter what. The others gasped in horror too and took off after Ranma. He jumped into the lake after Usagi and the others skidded to a stop, silently praying that she was ok, their faces filled with concern, anxiety, fear, hope, and then panic. So many mixed emotions all at once for a girl they had just recently met.  
  
After about fifteen seconds, they couldn't take it anymore and was about to jump in when they saw the flash of Usagi's hair and their hearts jumped for joy. Someone was swimming with Usagi towards the shore and they helped Usagi up, though she was drowning and fast. They stared at Usagi's savior who was in the water, who's appearance looked so much like Ranma but this person was a she, was shorter, and had red hair. They snapped back to reality and Quatre checked her pulse.  
  
"Her pulse is very weak and unstable. She needs CPR right now or we may lose her any second!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said and he kneeled by Usagi.  
  
"Ok, Duo. You do as I say." Quatre ordered.  
  
"Roger that." Duo kneeled beside her too.  
  
"Duo. I want you to place your hands over her heart and keep pumping three times at the exact same pace as your heart beat. Then Heero, you breathe into her mouth every three times and hold her nose. Keep doing that until she awakes." They nodded Duo did as he was told. Every three pumps Heero would place his lips over hers and breathe into her. After about five times of doing that, there was still no change. Quatre put his head over her breast and listened for her heartbeat. "Keep trying. We can't give up." *Don't give up Usagi. You can do this…. We need you.*  
  
*You have to make this Usagi. If not for yourself then for us. Onegai.* Trowa prayed.  
  
*You're not weak onna so you have to make it through this.*  
  
*You can't leave us like this Usagi. It'd be too cruel for us, it'd be too cruel for me….* Ranma-chan thought.  
  
Duo refused to give up. *You can't abandon me Usa. Not after so many people have. Onegai…don't die.*  
  
*Usagi. I know you're stronger than this. You must overcome this and you can't give your hopes up. You have us here….you have me…* Heero pleaded.  
  
After what seemed like a long and horrible eternity, coughing was heard and Usagi's hand began to move.  
  
"Usagi!!!!" they shouted in joy. She coughed up water and Heero helped her sit up while patting her back.   
  
"Minna-chan?" she asked softly.  
  
"Usa!!! Don't you dare go and scare us like that ever again!!!" Duo scolded and the others nodded looking at her sternly. She just couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Daijoubu ka Usagi?" they asked and she nodded.   
  
"Gomen ne minna-chan…. It just felt like the best solution to get away from everything painful at that time….………arigato." she looked at them and Duo and Ranma-chan helped her up. "Nani?…matte…..who are you?" she asked looking at Ranma-chan.  
  
"Huh? Nani?" Ranma-chan asked in confusion.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know." the others said. Ranma-chan looked at herself and then froze.  
  
"Dammit. I forgot about the curse!" she said softly but unfortunately for her, the others heard her.  
  
"What curse baka onna?" Wufei snorted.  
  
"I ain't an onna!" she shouted. The others looked at her with raised eyebrows and then frowned. Ranma-chan then sighs. "C'mon. I think it's best to show you and then explain about everything."  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked in monotone.  
  
"Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Nani??!!!!" they all yelled.   
  
"That's impossible!! You can't possibly be him. You're an onna!"  
  
"I told ja, I ain't an onna!!!!!……Like I a'ready said. Follow me 'n all will be explained."  
  
"Go where?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Anywhere to get hot water."  
  
Dou looked confused. "Why hot water?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Well, we can go to my house and get the hot water then. My parents or my brother aren't home now." Usagi suggested. "Thank kami-sama 'tou-san isn't home right now or he would have a fit." she then mumbled but it didn't go unheard by them.  
  
"Why's that, Usagi?" questioned Trowa.  
  
"Huh?…Oh! That's 'cause otou-san is a bit overprotective and would go overboard about any guy friends I have……Well except for one guy. His name is Umino." Everyone with the exception of Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, narrowed their eyes when they heard her say that.  
  
"How come your dad doesn't have anything against him?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Well, Umino is………he's ok and all but……well….different….yea, I guess that's how you can describe him." she giggled. "Let's get going." They got to Usagi's house and she took out her keys from her pocket, opening the door. "Come on in, guys."  
  
They followed her in and Trowa closed the door behind him. "Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back with the hot water." She the room and came back a few minutes later with a cup of hot water, then handed it to Ranma-chan.  
  
"Arigato……Ok, don't freak out or nothing' a'right." They nodded and Ranma poured the hot water over herself. The other six occupants in the room stared in shock at her, well, now a him, speechless. "Told ja I was Ranma."  
  
"How are you--…What are you--… How'd the hell did you--… What in Shinigami's name is goin' on here?!!!" Duo shouted and stuttered at the same time.  
  
Ranma sighs. "I guess I should tell you my story too……. It all changed while I was on a training trip with Pops to a training ground in China called Jusenkyo……."  
  
Half an hour later…… "So you see, that was why I wanted to get away. I just couldn't take it anymore. I used the magic mirror and left, ending up in their world." points to the pilots.  
  
"So all of you guys don't exactly belong here, ne?" Usagi wanted to make sure and they nodded. "What are you guys gonna do now?"  
  
"I wanna go back to Jusenkyo and be a full man again." Ranma declared.  
  
"Aquatransexual baka onna."  
  
"I ain't an onna!! You're really getting on my nerves!!!!" Ranma charged at Wufei and they both began fighting one another until….  
  
"Stop it!!! You're ruining the house!!!" Usagi shouted and they both stopped, ashamed at themselves. "………Ranma….can I……come with you?"  
  
Heero and Duo grew angry and glared at Ranma who smirked at them.  
  
"It's just that I don't want to stay here anymore and I was wondering if I can go with you since you are leaving…."  
  
"Sure! That's fine by me!" he piped which deepened the two pilots' glare.  
  
"You don't mind if we come do you." It was really more of a statement than a question by the tone of Heero's voice. *He's not going anywhere with just Usagi.*  
  
"Count me in." Duo agreed. *I ain't gonna let him go to whatever that place is called with Usagi alone. No siree.*  
  
"Demo! What about Miss Relena and the Doc-- and the others?!" Quatre exclaimed. He didn't necessarily, ok so he hated that annoying girl but he'd feel bad about it.  
  
"Who cares about that psychotic stalker! She's just a horribly baka and weak onna anyways." the justice one snorted. "I'll go."  
  
"I'm in." Trowa stated.  
  
"I guess if you guys are going, I'll go too." sighed Quatre.  
  
"Ok. Just let me write a note to my parents that I'm leaving and pack a few things. I'll be right back." she left the living room running up to hers. Once inside her room, she grabbed her book bag and set it on her bed. She closed her eyes and put both hands over the book bag. It began to glow silver with a light tint of pink but then disappeared. "Sugoi! Now with the sub-space pocket in there, I can hold more things!" she exclaimed. She began grabbing her favorite clothes from her closet and dumped it in the book bag. She walked over to the counter and picked up a picture of her and her family and put it in the bag, then the one with all the inner and outer senshis, including her and Mamoru too. *Even though you guys hate me, you guys are still my friends.* she thought and put that in the bag too. She took out a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote a good-bye letter to her family, setting it right on the desk where they would see it. With one last glance around the room, she closed the door behind her.   
  
She ran downstairs to the kitchen and packed her favorite foods like chips, cookies, candies, chocolate, sodas, you know, the usual delicious junk food. She then headed back to the living room.  
  
"You all done?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hai!………Matte. Aren't you guys bringing anything?"  
  
"I have my bag right here." Ranma pointed to his bag over his shoulder which was like how you'd carry a backpack with one side. He also had a mirror in hand and a lemon in the other.  
  
"We didn't bring anything when we were brought here." Quatre answered for all five of them.  
  
"Oh." she nodded.  
  
"Ok, everyone stand close." they did what he said and gathered around him. "Ready?" they nodded. He sighed and rubbed the lemon against his eye making a tear drop onto the mirror. "Take us to Jusenkyo!" A bright light just like before erupted from the mirror and engulfed all of them. Usagi took one final glance at her house. *Sayonara…….Okaa-san, Otou-san…Shingo……..* when the light disappeared, they all vanished with it.  
  
  
  
That was kinda long, ne? Anyways, I hoped you guys liked that so keep reviewing!!!!!!!!! I want you guys to keep voting too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato and ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
